User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt
Intro to my talk page! Heyy! So you came to my talk page. "Oh really? Okay. Great. Wonderful. Yay!"* Leave a message, leave a comment, whatever. Have fun! By the way, I am also a regular chatter, so if I'm in there, don't hesitate to come by and say hello! I heart you lots! TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *a quote from the wonde rful Casey LaBow By the way, if you're here to be mean to me or any of my friends, you should know that I do not have the patience for haters. You're just jealous 'cause I'm a femme fatale that's never going to change my ways. Deal with it, baby-cakes. ;) And if you're still here to troll, take a look at this. Keep in mind that you're the horse here. And about leaving messages: Please leave a signature with them. Some people honestly have no idea how aggravating it is to receive a such a nice message but not know who it's from, or to receive a message that makes me want to slap the sender on the head and tackle them to the ground slightly pissed off and not know where to shoot a message back (snubbing tends to not be in my vocabulary, if it wasn't obvious enough). So please, for the love of all that sparkles, tag a signature to your message. The "signature" button is right under the links and bullet buttons. You can't miss it.TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Another thing on messages Please add a title for them. Some peope have no idea how frustrating it can be to have messages merge. Keep it sweet, and keep it in a section on its own. With love, TeamTaycob 02:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Missing signatures You can check the talk page history and then expertly add the to the message. MinorStoop 08:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Gallery:Rosalie Hale/@comment-TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt-20110508221802 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 22:18, May 8, 2011 Puzzle Pieces update! I just updated it. I think you're going to love this chapter. LOL, Rosalie is so clueless in this case. XD ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 12:26, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG! I'll go read it right now. :D I've got another chapter in the works. I have a day off college, and done all my assignments, so I'm gonna do some serious fanfic writing. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 14:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I read and reviewed Blur earlier, and I have to say, I loved it! It was so awesome. I think I've decided on what I might change my username to, "Wayfinder Of Destiny." I'm going to have it as my signature for a while, to see if I like seeing it. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 23:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to keep this signature for 2 weeks, and if I still like it, I'm going to request a username change. If not, then I'll just think of something else. Is this going to be the final chapter of the story? Like the end being soon? ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 00:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) It'll be a little sad when Blur's over, but then again, I could just read it again. But, that just means that there will be DD to follow. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 00:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC)